Nightmares Will Go Away
by TheNinjaOfShips
Summary: Jay had awoken, again, to one of his reoccurring nightmares where Nya dies. He really wants help, and he seeks God's help to help him feel better. Takes place a few years after Hands of Time, though it could also be a few years after Skybound. Contains Christian themes. -Oneshot- I encourage all Christians to read. I also think you should still read if though.


Spoilers for Season 6 finale and contains Christian themes.

"No! Nya! The poison hit you, too!" Jay exclaimed and ran over to her. He then held her in his arms.

"It only hurts the djinn, but it's fatal to her." Zane analyzed.

"Only...one wish Jay, with a dilemma. Wish me mortal, and she dies, wish her well... and there is no stopping me." Nadakhan told him.

"No!" Flintlock exclaimed in the distance as he put down his gun.

"Y-You have to make you last wish. Y-You're the only one who can stop him." Nya told him.

"No, not if that means losing you." Jay protested.

"I never wanted to be part of your boys club, anyways." Nya said and stroked his cheek softly, smiling.

"No, Nya, don't say that." Jay sniffed.

"Guess it's true, the greatest love stories do always end in tragedy." She sighed and took her last breath. Lloyd hung his head. Zane frowned and glanced at Kai. Kai looked at his sister sadly and covered his eyes as he cried. Cole closed his eyes and gave a small shake of his head. Jay looked down sadly and a tear rolled down his cheek as he pressed his cheek to hers.

* * *

Jay had awoken, and he cried at the nightmare.

Jay awoke, sweating, and heard a small wailing sound. He slowly stood up to not wake his sleeping wife. He approached over to the crib and picked up the baby. He slowly started to rock her.

"Samantha's luckily asleep." He muttered with a glance at the other baby.

"Did you have a nightmare, Katie?" He cooed softly, and the wailing infant calmed down a little.

"I get those too, sometimes. We can remind ourselves that God will help our nightmares go away though, sweetie." Jay whispered.

"We're in His arms, after all." He added, and the baby completely stopped crying as she closed her eyes.

He sang a song to her very quietly and she fell asleep.

"Jay?" Nya asked with a yawn as she woke up. Jay set the sleeping baby back down in her crib and laid down on their bed.

"Were you helping one of the twins fall asleep?" She then asked.

"Yes. But that's not the only reason I woke up." Jay replied.

"What was it?" Nya asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I haven't told you, Nya, but I keep having nightmares of you dying. I want it to stop. I don't want to lose you. Each nightmare is a reminder that I could have failed you." He started to sob.

"Oh, Jay," Nya started as tears filled her eyes, "I keep having nightmares too, but you keep dying instead. I don't want to lose you, either. But we have to remind ourselves that God will help these nightmares go away. You did not fail. You saved my life, Jay." She reminded him and hugged her husband.

"Trust in God." Jay finally mumbled.

"How about we pray?" Nya suggested, and Jay gave a nod.

"Dear Lord, I have been having these reoccurring nightmares of Nya dying. I know this will sound a bit silly, but can you help them go away? It's so hard to have happen every night, and I can't stand the thought of losing her." Jay prayed.

"And I keep having nightmares of Jay dying. After everything that has happened, I don't want to lose him. Please help our nightmares go away, and keep our daughters Katie and Sam to be safe, along with everyone else." Nya added on.

"In Jesus' name, we pray, Amen." They finished in unison.

"I love you, Jay." Nya whispered.

"I love you too, Nya." Jay whispered back and kissed her.

Jay and Nya's nightmares had stopped, for each time they woke they reminded themselves to trust in God and that they had each other.

* * *

 **Pokéninjafan19: If you caught it, Nya and Jay had twins called Katie and Samantha. I tried to add a lot of Christian points in here, and I did warn you that this contained Christian themes, so please don't flame saying that I didn't warn you. I'm trying to spread God to others, hopefully I can succeed. Please review! No flames please. #God's Not Dead**


End file.
